goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Blob That Ate Everyone/TV episode
"The Blob That Ate Everyone" is the twenty-third episode of season two of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series, and the forty-second episode overall. It premiered on July 19, 1997 on Fox during the Fox Kids block. Cast *Scott Pietrangelo as Zack Beauchamp *Gabrielle Boni as Alex Iarocci *Bradie Whetham as Adam Levin *Marium Carvell as Mrs. Carter *Robin McCulloch as Mr. Beauchamp *George King as Security Guard *Jason Hopley as Blob Monster Blurb 12-year-old Zack Beauchamp's dream is to be a famous horror writer - even though he hasn't quite gotten over his fear of the dark. He's just written his scariest story ever about a giant pink, oozing, wet blob that terrorizes the neighborhood, swallowing up everything in sight. But when Zack starts typing his spooky story on the old typewriter he found, every hair-raising word begins to come true! Differences from the book *There is no surprise ending with the blobs. *Zackie Beauchamp is called Zack instead. *Zack was the only one who saw his best friend Adam get eaten by The Blob. *Adam Levin was the only one eaten in the episode. *Adam was eaten in a video store, not on the street. *Adam's two other friends are two males, an African American and a white American boy. *Adam's two female friends, Annie and Emmy are not present in the episode. *The Blob Monster in the episode was different looking from the book, where the Blob was a giant pink figure with small eyes, where as here the Blob is yellow with purple veins and no eyes. *Alex Iarocci was not present when Adam got eaten by The Blob Monster. * Adam is there to mock Zackie and Alex when they think the sound of a gardening glove is the blob monster. Home releases "The Blob That Ate Everyone" was released on DVD on September 7, 2010, as the first episode on The Blob That Ate Everyone. It was included in a 3-Pack Thriller DVD on August 26, 2014. Trivia * When Zackie is coming up with a tagline for his story, he considers using a quote: "Reader Beware, You're in for a scare!" but rejects it. *A poster promoting The X-Files is visible in the background during the scene at the video store with the blob Monster. *This episode was made during the season three production run, but aired during season two. *This episode was supposed to be the final book in the Goosebumps Presents series. However, it was never released. *When Adam picked up the movie "Revenge of the Gator People", a picture of the 1988 film The Brain can be seen on the back of the box. Gallery Characters ZackieBeauchampTV.png|Zack Beauchamp AlexIarocciTV.png|Alex Iarocci Tve85579-19970719-2574.jpg|Adam Levin Mrs.CarterTV.png|Mrs. Carter Mr.BeauchampTV.png|Mr. Beauchamp Goosebumps tv blob.jpg|The Blob Monster Scenes File:Theblobthatateeverything 1.jpg File:Theblobthatateeverything 2.jpg File:Theblobthatateeverything 3.jpg File:Theblobthatateeverything 4.jpg|Zack as seen in the episode File:Theblobthatateeverything 5.jpg|Alex as seen in the episode File:Theblobthatateeverything 6.jpg|Adam as seen in the episode File:Theblobthatateeverything 7.jpg|The Blob Monster as seen in the episode File:Theblobthatateeverything 8.jpg File:The Blob That Ate Everyone.gif|The Blob Monster eating Adam in the video store while his best friend Zack watches and runs away. 903BCDD3-97A7-434C-BF52-A8513D708285.jpeg|Zack, Adam & Alex at the beginning of the episode D740F004-D7CC-47A3-8E71-CB0E780D5C67.png Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series) Category:One-part episodes Category:Episodes